Banishment of the Accused
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After being Banished from the Konoha, for a crime he didn't commit; Naruto and the other genin set off to find the mysterious Whirlpool village. Along the way, Naruto will encounter many trials and ninjas out to collect the Nine tailed beast. Will Naruto survive? What will he learn? Read and find out.


**Welcome to another Naruto story. This Challenge is from Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki. Out of all the challenges I got, this one was the most difficult to accomplish. There will be others in the future, however this one was the most difficult to work around. I will try to keep Naruto to what he is. But, it may be tricky as well. I hope you enjoy the story and look forward on working on it as well. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter 1: The Banishment_

Banishment, they say that those who are banished are never to return to the village, to never enjoy the things and to forget the people, who they formed bonds with. Nothing could be said about the faith which lies in store for the one known as Naruto Uzumaki.

It had been a couple of months since Naruto took the scroll of sealing that the third Hokage looked outside his office. Pondering the words that Mizuki said before being taken to jail; the third closed his eyes as he remembered them clearly.

"He is going to become something you all fear most. You think by letting him become a ninja that he wouldn't rebel or have a sense of hatred. He knows now" Mizuki laughed "he knows what he is"

The third sighed as he didn't know what to do as Naruto was becoming an outstanding ninja, yet why was he worried about Mizuki's words. Despite him being crazy, Mizuki held a good point.

What if Naruto went rogue, what if Naruto disliked the village and unleashed the nine tails upon the village; Would Naruto be capable of such hatred. The third tried to reassure himself that it wouldn't happen. Or would it?

Naruto and his team just came back from their latest mission from the wave country after the events that had transpired. Naruto had his arms to the back of his head with eagerness to eat more ramen. He looked at Kakashi and smiled at Sasuke and Sakura, his two teammates as entered the leaf village.

"Well, you all get some rest and tomorrow we can have another mission. Hopefully, something smaller" Kakashi said as he saw the sun going down for the night.

With that Kakashi left them. Sakura, looking love struck as ever, wanted to spend time with Sasuke as Naruto butted in front of her.

"Hey Sakura, want to eat some ramen. My treat" Naruto asked her

"No not right now. Unless, Sasuke wants to come to" Sakura ignoring Naruto and smiles at Sasuke

"Not really, I have to get home and start training" Sasuke ignored them "I suggest you both do the same"

Naruto was about to ask Sakura and she said something that Naruto knew was just an excuse as he sighed.

He saw Sakura and Sasuke leaving together as he decided to make his way to his favorite ramen place as he saw a couple of jounin making their way toward the kage's mansion wondering what was going on but ignored it.

Meanwhile…

"It's gone again" one Anbu member said

"I can't believe someone would take it" a second one said as well seeing countless bodies of Anbu on the ground, died.

They both saw what was taken from the mansion; the thing that was stolen only a few months ago; the scroll of sealing.

The third had gotten there a few minute later examinating the area. The Anbu, some jounin and other ninjas that were there, were making the same conclusion. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the area looked like it did those many months ago.

"It was him this time Sarutobi" a voice called out as he knows it to be his old friend Danzo.

He walked towards him with his stick glaring at him. "All the evidence doesn't lie and don't be a fool"

"But, he has changed. He wouldn't have done this a second time" The hokage tried to convince his friend

"Would he? You heard that madman, even though he was crazy; he has a point" Danzo glared telling him about Mizuki's words. "I know you have thoughts of it. What if he was right? My Root members are at his house searching for it as we speak. Sarutobi, don't be a fool. It's him, the fear we and the others have are soon going to be realized"

The third hokage sighed as he tried to believe him, yet he couldn't.

Naruto was enjoying himself eating ramen as he sensed something was wrong, yet it was bothering him. He was about to take another ramen as two jounin put their hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are coming with us" one of them said

"Wait, what happened" Naruto complained

"You will find out, theft" the other side before vanishing with him while the other jounin paid for the ramen.

Naruto looked around viewing the jounin to the side of him. He saw Kakashi and a few others as Naruto looked at the third hokage, and three old people he did not know of. One of them glared at him with one eye.

"Naruto, you are being charged with the crime of theft. How do you plea" Danzo glared at him

"Wait, I didn't take anything" Naruto looked at Danzo

"I'd beg to differ" Danzo looked at him. Naruto looked at the third, who was ignoring Naruto. He same a masked person with a cloak; holding the scroll of sealing.

"This was found in your apartment. Do you have anything to say for yourself traitor" Danzo barked

"I am not a traitor, I wouldn't take it. Old man, you have to believe me. I didn't do this" Naruto begged the third to defend him.

"You killed dozens of Anbu members just to obtain the scroll. Which village did you sold our secrets too, the stone village, the sand, or the sound" He growled looking at Naruto

"I didn't do this; I was at the wave country. I just got back tonight, I wouldn't have done this" Naruto looked at them

"But, is it true you know the shadow clone and the multiple shadow clone jutsu. You may have sent one of your clones to take it" Danzo looked at Naruto "Additionally; you have taken the scroll before, who's to say you would take it again"

Naruto's world was falling down on top of himself as he realized what was happening to him. He was for sure, he was innocent. He was being set up. Even if he told them, they wouldn't believe them.

Danzo looked at his colleagues as Kakashi knew Naruto couldn't have done this. Even if Naruto went rogue, Naruto wouldn't have done it even if he wanted to. He felt something was wrong as it was too convenient.

Danzo looked at his colleagues "We will now say the verdict, if all but one votes you innocent. You will be free to go. If we all oppose, then you will receive your punishment. I vote guilty"

The grey haired old man, who wore glasses, looked at Naruto "I vote guilty as well. I feel you will be too dangerous to belong here"

The elderly woman looked at Naruto "I vote guilty as well. You can't take what you want without paying for the consequences"

The last to vote was the third Hokage. He breathed in and out. The weight of the votes had made it hard for him to decide on what to vote for. He closed his eyes as Naruto hoped that he would not wish him guilty. Naruto smile diminished as he heard his plea.

"Guilty" were the words out of the third Hokage's mouth.

"Naruto, you have been found guilty of theft. Your punishment couldn't be more sever" The third looked at him "Your punishment is banishment. You will no longer set foot in the Konoha. You will no longer be affiliated with our village. You will be escorted out by the Anbu. You will hand over your headband and no longer be a ninja of the hidden leaf village"

Naruto didn't have a sad face that day. He was in disbelief; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had just become a genin months ago. Only to see, his dream being crushed in front of his very eyes; Naruto went with the Anbu to where the front of the village was and to be tossed out like a common criminal. Unknown to Naruto, this was the start of his journey; this was the start of Naruto's banishment.

**Well, this is the end of the chapter. What did you think? What are your opinions and views of this chapter? Did you like it, did you dislike it. Review it and tell me what you think or hope to expect the second chapter will be. Tell me your views on it and I will hopefully make a second chapter. **


End file.
